falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Robert LeBlanc
Robert Lysiane LeBlanc is a gregarious Cajun ghoul who lives in The Rose, and he is married to Amy LeBlanc. The two of them help operate the Old Magnolia Bar, with Robert taking a more active role. Biography Pre-War Robert Lysiane LeBlanc was born in 2056 to Wolfgang Chiasson and Isabelle LeBlanc. He was born to unmarried Cajun parents in a poor unincorporated community and generally was dealt a bad hand pretty early. That only got worse when Wolfgang hit the road soon after Robert’s birth since he did not want to be “tied down” by a child. Isabelle LeBlanc would be left with Robert and would stick it out with her son, a decision Isabelle would regret for the rest of her life. The two of them would be stuck living in a trailer for more than twenty years. Robert’s childhood was turbulent time in the wider world, and that affected him in little ways. Fuel became scarce in the early 2060s, and Robert would witness the transition from gasoline cars to electric and fusion cars firsthand. This transition enthralled Robert and began his fascination with cars. Robert’s mother would see the change in a much different light, as she would have to buy a bike to ride to work instead of her obsolete car. As a child, Robert made friends easily and got along with just about everyone. The only negative part of Robert’s life was one neighborhood bully named Beau, who relentlessly hounded Robert and his friends in their early years. Robert and his friends eventually got back at Beau by burning his whole rotten family’s house down in 2068. No one was injured, and no one was ever implicated in the house’s destruction. Robert continued to be mischievous and the bane of Isabelle’s existence as he became a teenager. He constantly cut school, grew his hair out long, and even experimented with chems. The only handy thing Robert picked up during this time was his knack for working on cars, though mostly on ones that were out of commission or junkers. Isabelle struggled to discipline Robert as she held down a tiresome job at a nearby factory. In the end, Isabelle did not do enough and Robert’s unruliness carried on into adulthood. Robert’s high school years were marked with various marks of misbehavior, but they were improved marketably by a new friendship. When Robert entered high school as a freshman, he was taken under the wing of Tommy Williams Melancon, a more popular kid who was on the football team. Robert and Tommy shared several interests which predisposed them to friendship such as hunting, fishing, and cars. Tommy was Robert’s best friend for his first two years of high school, and Robert remembered Tommy even after he graduated after Robert’s sophomore year. The two interacted rarely after that, but they valued their time together when they could meet. In 2074, Robert graduated from high school. His life was laid out plainly before him: go into debt trying to go to college, join the Army to fight in China, or go to work in a local factory like his mother. Robert ultimately chose the latter option and went to work, still living with his mother but working at a different factory. Robert’s social life puttered on after high school, with a string of forgettable girlfriends and longtime friends melting away. In the end, Tommy was the only friend Robert really held onto. Things took a turn for the worst in early 2077. Isabelle got into an industrial accident and lost her right hand, forcing her to stay confined at home after leaving the hospital. That forced Robert to work extra hard to make up for lost income, and he often stayed home to care for his handicapped mother when he would have otherwise gone out. That led to Robert becoming rather socially isolated in the head up to the Great War. The situation only worsened when the factory Robert worked shuttered in August 2077. Robert spent the next two months looking for a new job to help support his mother. During this time, Robert was sometimes forced to hunt to get fresh meat for him and his mother. This showed how dire the situation was truly becoming for the LeBlanc family as Robert was self-taught how to hunt, and his hunting rifle was illegally owned. The Great War Initially, on October 23, 2077, the only sign for Robert that anything had happened was the fact the electricity went out. Robert went outside to see what was happening and could only describe outside as feeling “greasy”. He was informed soon afterwards by a manic man in the streets screaming in Cajun French that nuclear war was upon them and they were all dead. Robert returned to his mother and told her what he had heard. Isabelle LeBlanc seemed to take the end of the world in stride and told Robert to go to the local pharmacy with his weapon to buy some anti-radiation chems. After arming himself, Robert went to his community’s local pharmacy to find it already overrun and awash with violence. Robert could only get a couple of packs of Radaway before hearing gunfire. With that, Robert made his exit while menacing anyone who looked at him funny with a hunting rifle. When he made his way out of the pharmacy, Robert heard motorcyclists going by yelling that America was dead and they were “the Heirs of Acadiana”. Robert slunk home to deliver his chems to his mother only to be surprised in the worst way possible. While Robert was out at the pharmacy, Isabelle had intentionally overdosed on her pain medication and died. She hadn’t the heart to go on in this cruel new world. Robert was shocked by his mother’s death and was at a loss at what to do. After about a day of pure shock and mourning, Robert decided what he was going to do. He was going to bury his mother, torch the old trailer, and head out on the road to seek his fortunes in this brave new world. Robert did exactly that. Post-War Robert’s few short years of wandering the roads of Louisiana after the Great War were nothing short of hellish. Armed only with a hunting rifle and some chems, Robert was woefully unprepared for the post-War world. He got killed half a hundred times and talks about his scrapes with death then even today. His worst experiences were no doubt in cities. Baton Rouge was a blasted ruin being fought over by various remnant groups, and Lafayette was seemingly utterly destroyed by nuclear arms. It was in Lafayette that Robert became a ghoul due to falling into a blast crater left by a bomb and nearly dying due to radiation. He emerged from the crater as a ghoul and was henceforth shunned by many other survivors for being a mutant. He was also not so popular with the ladies anymore. So far, life after the war had sucked for Robert, but he kept up hope that things would get better. Robert’s luck would turn in 2078 after leaving Baton Rouge. That was when he finally met Amy, a poor scared college student who had barricaded herself in a shed for nearly a year. Robert convinced Amy, still not ghoulified at this point, that he was not a threat by singing her a song in Cajun French, a language they both shared. Even after leaving her shed, Amy was still rather reserved around Robert due to him being a mutant but warmed up to him quickly. The two decided to hit the road together to look for a safe place to “wait out the apocalypse”. However, it soon became clear that Amy was transforming into a ghoul as the two spent more time outside. Exposing Amy to radiation and assisting her transformation into a ghoul remains one of Robert’s greatest regrets, even today, but he has gotten Amy’s forgiveness, which has lessened his guilt over the years. Robert and Amy finally found a place to rest their weary souls when they discovered Robert’s old friend Tommy holed up in Butte La Rose, also ghoulified. Tommy was overjoyed to see them and assumed the two to be married or at least a couple. Feeling their developing attraction, both of them decided to “screw it” and say they were married, becoming the LeBlancs. Tommy, Amy, and Robert would scrape by for most of the 2080s through hunting and fishing before two more ghouls arrived, Trevor DeWitt, and Missy Duval. Robert got along fine with these two newcomers, but Amy would never acclimate to Trevor or Missy quite like she had to Tommy. That would greatly isolate her later in life to Robert’s chagrin. Missy Duval’s contribution of a water purifier would greatly improve living conditions in Butte La Rose, and the little ghoul community would putter on for the rest of the twenty-first century. The ghouls of Butte La Rose mostly just tried to live their lives like they did before the war and in such an isolated location, they were allowed to. Robert do so in his own way by continuing to try to fix up cars and hunting with Tommy. Another activity Robert did with Tommy at that time was gambling, though only with worthless pre-War money. That began Robert’s soon to be lifelong obsession with gambling. Things got a little hairy for Butte La Rose in 2102 when a troop of swamp folk and rednecks, ancestors of the notorious swampers, descended on the settlement. All the ghouls except for Amy (who hid in the LeBlanc’s makeshift house) helped fight off the invaders with whatever arms they had. Robert used his hunting rifle to great effect. The invaders, caught in the open by the ghouls, were driven back into the Swamps, and Butte La Rose celebrates its victory over the wasteland, for now. Robert drank a lot of liquor that night. However, it soon became clear that those attackers would not be the last, and Robert and the rest of the ghouls have been in a sort of perpetual guerrilla war with the swampers of a nearby basin for nearly two centuries. Only the majority of the ghouls’ goodwill has prevented the swampers from simply being wiped out. As time went on and the years passed, the Great War became naught but a distant memory for Robert. That became increasingly clear when non-hostile humans became settling down in Butte La Rose in the 2200s. While most of the ghouls wanted to minimize their daily contact with humans, Robert reveled in this new company, having grown bored with the previous crowd, and set up the Old Magnolia Bar specifically to interact with people. Robert even began to present himself differently, wearing a nice suit around the bar instead of his standard hunting attire. He also was able to gamble with these new people, who used caps as a currency, something Robert would be the first ghoul to adopt in The Rose. Amy’s relationship with Robert has been more or less improved by the increasing human population. Robert thrust Amy out of her comfort zone to meet new people at the bar, and he was pleasantly surprised by her small social successes. Amy helped Robert in turn by keeping his head out of the clouds, informing him to stop when his gambling had gone too far or he made a particularly risky decision. This lesson of moderation has remained with Robert ever since. Robert took Amy on a vacation in 2263 to Vieux Carré for some fun. Their trip was rather fun but not in the way they expected. They returned to The Rose not much richer but instead wiser. Currently, Robert LeBlanc holds a privileged position as one of The Rose’s town councilors and the joint owner of the Old Magnolia Bar. He is satisfied with his life so far, as he’s free to gamble and talk just about every day at his and. He is ready for whatever the future may hold, as he’s seen much worse. Personality Robert LeBlanc has an easy-going personality that survived the Great War, and he asserts that his life actually improved since becoming a ghoul, contrary to many other ghouls. If Robert has melancholy in his heart, he does not show it. He has a carefree attitude towards life that predisposes him to things such as gambling and other high-risk activities. The only thing that holds Robert back is Amy, whose constant worrying brings Robert down to Earth and understanding of the consequences of his actions. Robert is also much more active than Amy, with most of the chores around the house such as cooking and cleaning being done quite willingly by him to stave off boredom. Robert is also bilingual in English and Cajun French just like Amy and uses both languages fluidly in his speech. The couple’s habit of doing this has led to much confusion over the years with outsiders who often do not understand them. Luckily, the LeBlanc’s friendly disposition usually overcomes language barriers. Appearance Confidently calling himself "handsome for a ghoul", Robert LeBlanc has a mottled green skin from his mutation with some shades of yellow and brown. Robert even asserts that, if he didn’t have Amy, he could get a human girl easily, with his charming personality if his appearance did not do the trick. Luckily, Robert rarely says this anymore to spare Amy’s feelings. Equipment Robert LeBlanc’s clothes and weapons are very precious to him. The most common clothes Robert wear today are his overalls for hunting and outdoors work and his suit for work at the bar and gambling. Robert has a small arsenal of weapons with his most used being a hunting rifle and a N99 10mm pistol. Quotes By About Category:Ghouls